The thin film transistor liquid crystal display, TFT-LCD is one of the main varieties of the flat panel displays currently, and has become an important display platform of the modern IT, video products. The main driving principle of the TFT-LCD is: the R/G/B compressed signal, the control signal and power of the system board is connected to the timing control board via the wires. After the data arranged by the IC chip of the timing controller, TCON on the timing control board, is transmitted to each of the source-chip on film, S-COF and the gate-chip on film, G-COF via the printed circuit board, PCB. The source-chip on film and the gate-chip on film are connected to the display zone of the liquid crystal display, so that the liquid crystal display can obtain the required power and signal.
With the popularity of curved television and other curved surface display, the curved surface applications of TFT-LCD are increasing. Because the curved panels, the elements on the printed circuit board may be sealing off, so it is necessary to perform the bending test to the printed circuit board in advance. The existing test methods are mainly the manual bending test by personnel with low test efficiency.